magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Karadis Dragon
Though many magical creatures find the company of humans enjoyable, others prefer to live in secrecy. These animals usually choose isolation because of the dangers humans pose, though for some it is just their nature. Karadis dragons are one such species. These majestic dragons are most effective at eluding humans since they live on ocean floors, which are nearly impossible for humans to explore. They have no need to venture to the surface, though dragons living at The Keep show themselves more often. They are wary of doing so, as humans have not reacted to their presences kindly in the past. Only younger hatchlings are vulnerable to attack, and there is usually an older dragon nearby for protection. It would be quite foolish to attack a fully grown karadis dragon. They are massive companions, almost matching the leviathans in size. Their appearances are enough to warn away predators, though they are adept at magic as well. Karadis dragons display amazing power over water, and are able to control the element with ease. When certain areas of the sea become over fished, or if animals are treated cruelly, these dragons are quick to respond. Sometimes, massive whirlpools will come into existence, or waves will capsize boats. Conversely, if a village loses valuable crops, their fishing may suddenly become very successful. As for the magi, having one of these powerful companions is quite beneficial. Any journey made by sea will be very swift, with the currents working in one's favor. Karadis dragons are thought to be the rulers of the water, presiding over oceans and seas to ensure a balance is kept. Egg This pretty blue egg is wet, even when removed from the water. Hatchling Karadis dragon hatchlings are most interesting companions. Even at a young age, they learn to control their powers over water. The few times they visit Lake Lakira, these hatchlings clean the water for others and create small whirlpools. These whirlpools only last for a few minutes, as young karadis dragons do not possess their full powers yet. Their rare appearances are met with joy from other companions, though the dragons remain far away from others and do not linger long. Karadis dragon hatchlings are shy creatures and prefer to remain deep underwater. Though they remain by their parent's side for a year or so, these little ones love to explore on their own, and are soon able to defend themselves. The small nubs they are born with grow into powerful horns, and the hatchling is free to wander where it will without fear. Adult If one thinks that a karadis hatchling is a beautiful creature, they will be quite pleased when their companion reaches adulthood. A fully grown karadis dragon is lovely to behold. Brilliant blue scales cover these dragons, protecting them from harm. The delicate fins allow them to navigate through waters with great speed and finesse. These companions move in the most graceful way, manipulating the currents around them. But everyone agrees the most striking thing about the karadis dragons are their horns. Though they appear to be made from fragile corral, these horns make powerful weapons and can pierce nearly anything. Karadis dragons are typically content to keep to themselves though, traversing the depths of the oceans. These dragons make their homes in caves, much like the dragons who walk the earth. An adult karadis is able to control water in such a way that it hollows out solid rock, forming a secure dwelling. Young karadis dragons envy their elders for this skill, and spend hours honing their magic, hoping to create their own home. After one year, a hatchling is considered fully grown and sets out on their own. Karadis dragons do not stop growing once they have reached adulthood. They will slowly continue to grow for their entire lives, making it easy to tell a dragon's age by their size. There are some interesting stories from sailors who have claimed to see sea dragons the size of islands, with scales as large as their boats. Of course, there is no evidence of these sightings, so the tales cannot be verified. Breeding Additional Information * No. 261 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (January 15th - February 14th, 2012) * Released: January 15th, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow, Munin * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Dragons Category:Water